Przygody trzech Rossyan i trzech Anglików w południowej Afryce/12
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Przygody trzech Rossyan i trzech Anglików w południowej Afryce Stacya w guście sir Johna Murray. Znaleziono więc matematyka; skoro go zapytali czem żył przez te cztery dni, nie umiał odpowiedzieć. Czy miał świadomość grożących mu niebezpieczeństw – wątpimy bardzo; gdy mu opowiadano wypadek z krokodylami, nie chciał uwierzyć i twierdził, że sobie z niego żartują. Czy głód mu dokuczał? prawdopodobnie nie, gdyż żywił się przez ten czas cyframi, a żywił tak dobrze, że aż odkrył błąd w tablicach logarytmicznych. Wobec całej komisyi, Strux, przez narodową miłość własną, nie uczynił najmniejszej wymówki Polandrowi, lecz należy przypuszczać, że gdy zostali sami, niezawodnie wypalił mu tęgą burę, a zarazem wezwanie, ażeby na przyszłość nie dał się uwodzić zaciekaniom logarytmicznym. Niebawem zabrano się nanowo do pracy; przez kilka dni roboty odbywały się bardzo dobrze; pogoda im sprzyjała, równie przy mierzeniu kątów stanowisk, jak i przy pomiarach zenitalnych; nowe trójkąty przyłączono do sieci dawnych, a kąty ich oznaczono ściśle, przez kilkakrotne obserwacye. Dnia 28 czerwca astronomowie otrzymali geodezyjnie podstawę piętnastego trójkąta; podług ich obliczeń, trójkąt ten powinien był obejmować odcinek drugiego i trzeciego stopnia. Ażeby uzupełnić trójkąt, należało pomierzyć dwa kąty przyległe podstawie, zapomocą sygnału postawionego w jego wierzchołku. Tutaj okazała się przeszkoda fizyczna; okolica, jak oko zasięgnąć mogło, pokryta lasami, nie przedstawiała dogodnego punktu do postawienia sygnału; ogólne zniżanie się gruntu z południa na północ utrudniało nie już wystawienie, ale dojrzenie celownika. Jedyny tylko punkt mógł posłużyć do ustawienia rewerberu; był-to wierzchołek góry wysokiej na tysiąc dwieście do tysiąca trzechset stóp, który się wznosił na północnym zachodzie o mil trzydzieści. W tych warunkach boki piętnastego trójkąta musiałyby mieć przeszło po dwadzieścia tysięcy toazów. Zdarzało się przy innych pomiarach trygonometrycznych, że używano czterykroć dłuższych boków, lecz komisya, o której piszemy, nigdy jeszcze tak wielkich boków nie używałaPrzy pomiarze południka Francyi, posuniętym aż do wyspy Formenter, jeden z boków 15 trójkąta, rozciągający się od brzegów Hiszpanii aż do Iwizy, miał 160,000 metrów.. Po wyczerpujących rozprawach, astronomowie zdecydowali się zamieścić rewerber elektryczny na przerzeczonej wyżynie i postanowili zatrzymać się w miejscu, dopóki sygnał nie będzie postawionym. Pułkownik Everest, Emery i Zorn, w towarzystwie trzech majtków i dwóch Bochjesmanów, prowadzeni przez Numba, wydelegowani byli na to nowe stanowisko, dla wystawienia elektrycznego świetlnego sygnału do operacyi nocnej. Mały ten oddział, zaopatrzony w instrumenta i aparaty włożone na muły, zabrawszy zapas żywności, wyruszył zrana 28 czerwca. Ponieważ Everest spodziewał się dopiero na drugi dzień dotrzeć do stóp góry i gdy nadto wyjście na jej wierzch mogło nasuwać jakie nieprzewidziane trudności, umówiono się, że sygnał będzie zapalony dopiero w nocy z 29 na 30. Obserwatorowie zatem przed upływem 36 godzin nie powinni byli upatrywać światła sygnałowego na wierzchołku ich piętnastego trójkąta. Po odjeździe wymienionych osób, Strux i Polander oddali się zwykłym zatrudnieniom, a sir John Murray ze strzelcem plądrowali okolice obozu i zastrzelili kilka sztuk z rodziny antylop, bogatej w rozmaite odmiany w tej części Afryki. Sir John dodał do swoich dotychczasowych tryumfów myśliwskich szczwanie girafy, pięknego zwierza, dziś dość rzadko napotykanego w północnej Afryce, ale za to licznie zamieszkującego południową. Polowanie na girafy uważają znawcy za jedno z najpiękniejszych. Sir John Murray i Bushman zeszli gromadę tych zwierząt przeszło dwadzieścia sztuk liczącą, a tak trwożliwych, że bliżej jak na 50 jardów podejść się nie dały. Jednak samica jedna oddzieliła się od stada, a myśliwi postanowili ją szczwać. Zrazu zwierz uciekał kłusem, jakby chciał, aby go doścignięto, lecz gdy konie polujących znacznie się do girafy przybliżyły, podniosłszy ogon, zaczęła z niesłychaną umykać szybkością. Ścigali ją przeszło dwie mile, aż nakoniec kula wystrzelona ze sztućca Murraya, trafiwszy w łopatkę girafę, powaliła ją na bok. Był-to prześliczny okaz tego rodzaju. Koń z szyi, wół z nóg i goleni, wielbłąd z głowy, jak mawiali Rzymianie, pokryty skórą lamparta. Osobliwszy ten przeżuwacz, od kończyn rogów do kopyt miał jedenaście stóp wysokości. Następnej nocy astronomowie, pozostający w obozie, zdjęli wysokość kilku gwiazd, dla oznaczenia stopnia szerokości południowej, pod jaką znajdował się obóz. Dzień 29 czerwca upłynął bez wypadku; oczekiwano przybliżenia się nocy z pewną niespokojnością; wierzchołek piętnastego trójkąta miał być oznaczony. Nadeszła wreszcie noc bezksiężycowa, bezgwiaździsta, ale sucha, nie zamierzchła mgłą, a więc cudnie sprzyjająca zamierzonej pracy. Poczyniono potrzebne przygotowania, wycelowano jeszcze w dzień ku wiadomej górze lunetę, ustawioną na kątomiarze półkulistym, która miała schwycić w ognisko swe światło rewerberu, gdyby zbyteczna odległość nie dozwalała dostrzedz go gołem okiem. Przez całą noc z 29 na 30, Strux, Polander i Murray czuwali kolejno przy otworze lunety, lecz na szczycie góry wcale nie zabłysnęło światło. Obserwatorowie wnieśli ztąd, że dostanie się na szczyt góry połączone było z wielkiemi trudnościami i że pułkownik Everest nie mógł dosięgnąć wierzchołka przed wieczorem; odłożyli zatem obserwacye do następnej nocy, nie wątpiąc, że aparat elektryczny w ciągu dnia ustawionym będzie. Lecz jakże się zadziwili, gdy około drugiej godziny nazajutrz pułkownik i jego towarzysze, nie zapowiedziawszy powrotu, ukazali się w obozie. Sir John Murray wyjechał przed nich. – Pan tu, pułkowniku? – zawołał. – Tak, to my – odpowiedział Everest. – A więc góra jest niedostępną? – Owszem, bardzo dostępna – odrzekł pułkownik – ale zanadto dobrze strzeżona, ręczę wam za to, i przybywam po posiłki. – A więc krajowcy? – Tak jest, krajowcy czworonożni, z czarnemi grzywami, które nam jednego pożarły konia. W kilku słowach pułkownik zdał relacyą; podróż aż do podnóża góry udała się wybornie. Przybywszy na miejsce, przekonano się, że jest dostępna tylko przez przełęcz boczną, a właśnie na tej jedynej drodze rodzina lwów założyła sobie kraal, jak mówi Numba. Napróżno pułkownik usiłował wyprzeć ich z tego stanowiska. Uzbrojony niedostatecznie, musiał zatrąbić na odwrót, straciwszy konia, którego olbrzymi lew ubił jednem uderzeniem łapy. Opowiadanie to rozogniło krew Murraya i Mokuma. Postanowili zdobyć górę lwów, to stanowisko koniecznie potrzebne do prowadzenia dalszych prac geodezyjnych. Sposobność stoczenia bitwy z kilku najstraszniejszemi zwierzętami z rodziny kociej zanadto była ponętną dla dwóch zapalonych myśliwych, ażeby ją pominąć. Natychmiast więc uorganizowano wyprawę. Wszyscy uczeni Europejczykowie, nie wyłączając nawet Polandra, chcieli wziąć w niej udział, lecz dla zmierzenia kątów przyległych nowej podstawie, musiał ktoś pozostać w obozie. Pułkownik Everest uznając, że dla kontrolowania ścisłości pomiaru obecność jego w obozie jest niezbędną, zdecydował się pozostać wraz z Struxem i Polandrem. Z drugiej strony nie było najmniejszego powodu zatrzymania sir Johna Murraya. Oddział więc, przeznaczony do zdobycia góry, mieli składać sir John Murray, William Emery i wreszcie Michał Zorn, którego prośbom Strux oprzeć się nie mógł. Bushman nie odstąpiłby za nic od wyprawy; zabrał on z sobą trzech krajowców, znanych mu z odwagi i krwi zimnej. Trzej Europejczycy, pożegnawszy uściśnieniem ręki pozostałych kolegów, wyruszyli około czwartej po południu z obozu i zapuścili się w las, w kierunku góry. Jazda odbyła się tak szybko, iż do godziny dziewiątej wieczór przebyli przestrzeń trzydziestu mil angielskich. Na dwie mile pod górą pozsiadali z koni i urządzili nocleg. Nie rozpalono wcale ognia, gdyż Mokum nie chciał ani zwracać uwagi zwierząt, z któremi zamierzono walczyć w dzień biały, ani wywoływać napadu nocnego. W nocy ryki głodnych lwów dawały się słyszeć bezustanku: podczas bowiem nocnych ciemności, straszliwe te bestye mięsożerne zwykle opuszczają swe legowiska dla szukania żywności; żaden z myśliwych nie przespał ani godziny, a Bushman, korzystając z tej bezsenności dawał im przestrogi, które doświadczenie jego myśliwskie czyniło bardzo cennemi. – Panowie! – mówił tonem zupełnie spokojnym – jeżeli pułkownik Everest się nie mylił, będziemy jutro mieli do czynienia z lwami czarnogrzywemi. Należą one do gatunku najdzikszego i najniebezpieczniejszego. Musimy się tęgo trzymać. Zalecam wam, ażebyście starali się uniknąć pierwszego skoku tych zwierząt, które zwykle przesadzają 16 do 20 stóp. Wiem z doświadczenia, że skoro im się ten pierwszy skok nie uda, rzadko go ponawiają. Ponieważ o świcie zwykły powracać do swoich kryjówek, poprzedzimy je tam i zaatakujemy; ale lwy się bronią i bronią dobrze. Mogę was zapewnić, że zrana, po nocnej uczcie bywają mniej srogie, a nawet mniej odważne – jest to kwestya żołądka. Niebezpieczeństwo większe lub mniejsze zależy także od miejscowości: w okolicach, gdzie ludzie bezustannie je ścigają, lwy bywają trwożliwsze; ale tu, w kraju dzikim, zachowują wszystkie popędy dzikości. Zalecam wam także, ażebyście dobrze obliczali odległość strzału. Pozwólcie im zbliżyć się dobrze i nie strzelajcie tylko napewno, a celujcie pod łopatkę. Konie postawimy w tyle; zwierzęta te przerażają się, ujrzawszy lwa, i mogą zwalić jeźdźca. Będziemy walczyć pieszo, a mam nadzieję, że nam zimnej krwi nie zabraknie. Strzelcy w głębokiem milczeniu słuchali przestróg doświadczonego myśliwca. Mokum okazał się znowu, jako strzelec umiejący być cierpliwym; wiedział, że spotkanie będzie niebezpieczne. Jeżeli lew zwykle nie rzuca się na człowieka, który go nie zaczepia, to za to wściekłość jego nie zna granic, gdy go atakują. Jest-to wówczas zwierz groźny, obdarzony od natury lekkością skoku, siłą do druzgotania i wściekłością czyniącą go straszliwym. Bushman też zalecał Europejczykom, aby zachowywali krew zimną, a przedewszystkiem ostrzegał sir Johna Murraya, który często pozwalał unosić się zbytniej śmiałości. – Strzelaj pan do lwa, jakbyś strzelał do kuropatwy, bez większego wzruszenia; w tem cała sztuka. W istocie w tem cała sztuka, ale któż może zaręczyć, że namiętny myśliwiec, stanąwszy pierwszy raz oko w oko ze lwem, potrafi zachować krew zimną? O godzinie czwartej zrana, myśliwi, przywiązawszy mocno konie do drzew, opuścili nocne stanowisko. Jeszcze nie dniało; na wschodzie tylko różowawy odcień zaczynał barwić obłoki – na ziemi panowała głęboka ciemność. Bushman polecił towarzyszom, aby broń zrewidowali. Sztućce jego i sir Murraya nabijały się z tyłu; trzeba było tylko wpuścić w lufę ładunek, w futeraliku miedzianym umieszczony, i spróbować, czy sprężyna wyrzucająca wystrzelone kapzle funkcyonuje dobrze. Zorn i Emery, uzbrojeni sztućcami gwintowanemi, zmienili pistony, które nocna wilgoć mogła popsuć. Trzej dzicy byli zbrojni w aloesowe łuki, których z dziwną zręcznością umieli użyć; licha to broń z pozoru, ale ileż lwów padło od strzał Afrykanów. Sześciu myśliwych ściśniętą gromadką posuwało się naprzód, dążąc ku wąwozowi, który dwaj młodzi myśliwi, będąc tu wczoraj, wskazali jako drogę na wierzch góry wiodącą. W głębokiem milczeniu, na wzór czerwonoskórych północnej Ameryki, przesuwali się wszyscy zaroślami. Wkrótce mały oddział stanął przy wązkiej szyi, stanowiącej wejście do wąwozu. Był-to jakoby wązki korytarz, przebity między dwoma granitowemi ścianami, wiodący na pierwsze wzniesienia wspomnionej przez Everesta przełęczy; w samym prawie środku tego wąwozu, w miejscu rozszerzonem przez oberwanie się skał, było legowisko lwów. Bushman wydał następujące rozporządzenie. Sir John Murray, jeden krajowiec i on sam, mieli posuwać się lekko szczytem wąwozu. Spodziewali się oni tym sposobem dojść do jaskini lwów, wyruszyć z-tamtąd straszne zwierzęta i popędzić je w dół wąwozu. Dwaj Europejczycy z dwoma Bochjesmanami umieszczeni w zasadzce, mieli uciekające lwy przyjąć strzałami. Miejsce nadawało się wybornie do takiego manewru. Śród wąwozu wznosił się olbrzymi sykomor, panujący nad okolicznym lasem, którego rozłożyste gałęzie stanowiły dla myśliwych wyborną, a dla lwów niedostępną kryjówkę. Wiadomo, że lwy nie umieją wdzierać się na drzewa, jak inne zwierzęta z rodziny kotów; strzelcy więc tam umieszczeni w pewnej wysokości, niedostępnej dla lwiego skoku, mogli strzelać w warunkach nader korzystnych. Najniebezpieczniejsze zadanie miał spełnić Mokum ze swoimi towarzyszami. Na uwagę, zrobioną przez Williama w tej mierze, myśliwiec odpowiedział, że inaczej być nie może i plan ułożony musi być co do joty wykonanym. Emery uległ jego zdaniu. Zaczynało dnieć. Szczyt góry oświecony poranną zorzą, zarumienił się jak pochodnia. Mokum upewniony, iż czterej towarzysze umieścili się dogodnie w gałęziach sykomoru, dał znak pochodu. Bushman, John i krajowiec poczęli się wspinać na ścieżkę, kapryśnie pokręconą na prawej ścianie wąwozu. Trzej ci odważni myśliwi postępowali kilkadziesiąt kroków zatrzymując się niekiedy i pilnie bacząc na dno parowu, którym pięli się w górę. Bushman był pewnym, że lwy po nocnej wycieczce nie omieszkały wrócić do legowiska, bądź dla pożarcia zdobyczy, bądź dla odpoczynku. Może uda się je zejść śpiące i skończyć z niemi szybko. W kwadrans po przebyciu wejścia do wąwozu, Mokum i dwaj jego towarzysze dosięgnęli usypiska przed kryjówką, o której im Zorn mówił: tu przysiedli do ziemi i badali miejscowość. Była to jaskinia dosyć duża, której głębokość trudno było ocenić: szczątki zwierzęce, kupy kości zalegały wnijście; nie było wątpliwości, że to kryjówka lwów przez pułkownika wskazanych. Lecz w tej chwili, wbrew oczekiwaniu myśliwych, jaskinia zdawała się być pustą. Mokum z odwiedzioną strzelbą posunął się ku otworowi i na kolanach pełznął ku niemu. Jednem szybkiem spojrzeniem przekonał się, że była pustą. Okoliczność ta, której wcale nie przewidywał, nasunęła mu inny plan: skinieniem przyzwał towarzyszów. – Sir Johnie – mówił – zwierzyna nasza nie znajduje się w legowisku, ale tylko co jej nie widać. Mniemam, iż dobrze uczynimy, zająwszy jej miejsce. Mając do czynienia z takiemi żarłokami, lepiej być oblężonym, aniżeli oblegać, zwłaszcza, gdy mamy armią ku odsieczy. Cóż myśli wasza cześć? – Myślę tak jak ty, myśliwcze – odpowiedział Murray: – rozkazuj, a będę posłusznym. Mokum, sir John i krajowiec weszli w głąb jaskini. Była to głęboka grota, zapełniona kośćmi i krwawemi szczątkami zwierząt: po przekonaniu się, że jest zupełnie próżną, wzięli się rączo do zatarasowania wnijścia, zapomocą wielkich głazów, tocząc je z niemałem wysileniem i piętrząc jeden na drugim. Luki między kamieniami pozatykali gałęźmi suchemi i krzewami rosnącemi w pobliżu, zostawiając tylko otwory do wysunięcia strzelb. Pracę tę ukończono w bardzo krótkim czasie, gdyż wejście do groty było wązkie, poczem stanęli za tą barykadą zaopatrzoną strzelnicami, i oczekiwali nieprzyjaciela. Oczekiwanie to długo nie trwało: o kwadrans na szóstą w odległości stu kroków od jaskini ukazał się lew i dwie lwice potężnego wzrostu. Lew wstrząsał czarną grzywą i zamiatał ziemię ogonem. Niósł on w paszczy całą antylopę i potrząsał nią, jak kot myszą. Ciężar zdobyczy nie utrudniał wcale swobody ruchów i zwierz poruszał głową z łatwością. Dwie lwice maści żółtej biegły, podskakując, obok niego. Sir John, jak to później sam wyznał, uczuł gwałtowne bicie serca; oczy rozwarły mu się niezwykle, czoło zmarszczyło; uczuł przestrach nieopisany w połączeniu z zadziwieniem i niespokojnością, lecz to nie trwało długo i wnet zapanował nad sobą; dwaj jego towarzysze byli spokojnymi, jak zwykle. Tymczasem lwy poczuły niebezpieczeństwo. Na widok zabarykadowanej jaskini, zatrzymały się. Przestrzeń sześćdziesięciu kroków dzieliła ich od strzelców. Samiec wydał chrapliwy ryk i rzucił się wraz z lwicami w gąszcz na prawo, nieco niżej miejsca, na którem poprzednio zatrzymali się myśliwi. Przez gałęzie krzaków wyraźnie przeświecały płowe boki, nastawione uszy i oczy iskrzące straszliwych zwierząt. – Otóż i kuropatwy – szepnął sir John do Mokuma – dalej każdy do swojej. – Nie – odrzekł Mokum bardzo cicho – niema ich wszystkich, a strzały spłoszyłyby resztę – poczem zwracając się do dzikiego, zapytał: – Czy jesteś pewnym strzału na tę odległość. – Tak, Mokumie. – A więc poślij strzałę w lewy bok samca, a celuj w serce. Bohjesman napiął łuk i mierzył z wielką uwagą przez krzewy; strzała wypadła świszcząc; ryk zagrzmiał, lew podskoczył i runął o trzydzieści kroków od jaskini. – Dobrze! – rzekł Mokum. Lew leżał bez ruchu; ostre kły bieliły się z rozwartej i zakrwawionej paszczy. Lwice, opuściwszy zarośle, rzuciły się do samca. Na ich rozdzierające ryki, ukazały się na zakręcie parowu dwa inne lwy, stary samiec z żółtemi pazurami i trzecia lwica; pod wpływem straszliwej wściekłości, wstrząsały czarnemi grzywami: zdawało się, że ciała ich zolbrzymiały; rzucając się, wydawały ryk podobny do grzmotu. – Na strzelby kolej! – zawołał Bushman – palić w lot, gdy stanąć nie chcą. Dwa strzały padły: jeden z lwów, trafiony kulą eksplodującą Bushmana w krzyż, padł bez życia. Drugi lew ze strzaskaną łapą wystrzałem sir Johna, rzucił się ku barykadzie. Rozjuszone lwice pędziły za nim: straszliwe bestye chciały zdobyć jaskinię i mogłyby tego dokazać, gdyby ich nie zatrzymały kule. Bushman, John i krajowiec cofnęli się w głąb jamy; broń szybko nabito; parę celnych strzałów powinno było zwalić napastników i zwierzęta byłyby niechybnie ubite, gdyby nie zaszedł wypadek całkiem nieprzewidziany, który wprawił strzelców w okropne położenie. Naraz gęsty dym zapełnił jaskinię; tlejąca przybitka, rzucona na suche liście, zażegnęła je, a wkrótce ognisty pas odgrodził myśliwych od zwierząt. Lwy cofnęły się, lecz strzelcy nie mogli dłużej pozostać w legowisku, boby ich dym wkrótce podusił. Położenie było przerażające: niepodobna się wahać. – Wychodźmy, wychodźmy! – zawołał Mokum, dusząc się od dymu. I wraz odrzuciwszy palące się liście kolbami, rozepchnąwszy kamienie, barykady, strzelcy, nawpół dymem zduszeni, wypadli z jaskini. Krajowiec i sir John jeszcze nie zdołali ochłonąć, gdy potężna siła zwaliła ich na ziemię. Afrykanin uderzeniem łba, Anglik ogonem lwicy jeszcze nienaruszonej, krajowiec ugodzony w środek piersi leżał bez ruchu; sir John, mniemając że ma roztrzaskaną nogę, przypadł na kolana, lecz w chwili gdy zwierz chciał rzucić się na niego powtórnie, strzał Bushmana wstrzymał go. Kula piorunująca, natrafiwszy na kość, roztrzaskała się wewnątrz ciała. W tej chwili Zorn, Emery i dwóch Bohjesmanów ukazali się w zakręcie wąwozu, biegnąc szybko dla wzięcia udziału w walce. Dwa lwy i lwica legły już od kul i strzał, lecz pozostałe przy życiu dwie lwice i samiec, któremu sir John strzaskał łapę, były jeszcze strasznemi dla myśliwych. Gwintówki atoli, kierowane pewną ręką, zrobiły swą powinność. Druga lwica, dwiema kulami w bok i głowę ugodzona, padła na miejscu. Raniony lew i trzecia samica, szalonym rzutem przesadziwszy głowy młodzieńców, znikły na zakręcie wąwozu, poczęstowane na pożegnanie dwiema kulami i dwiema strzałami. Sir John wydał okrzyk zwycięzki, lwy zostały pokonane, cztery trupy leżały na ziemi. Pośpieszono ku Murrayowi; przy pomocy przyjaciół zdołał się podnieść. Noga szczęściem nie była zgruchotana. Krajowiec ugodzony łbem, zwolna odzyskał zmysły; gwałtowne uderzenie tylko go ogłuszyło. W godzinę później, mały oddział dostał się do miejsca, gdzie były konie przywiązane, nie spotkawszy uchodzącej pary. – Cóż, czy wasza cześć jest zadowoloną z kuropatw afrykańskich? – zapytał Mokum. – Zachwycony, zachwycony, mój drogi! – mówił sir John, pocierając potłuczoną nogę. – Ależ co za ogony, zacny myśliwcze, co za ogony! ----